I predict a RIOT!
by rach161198
Summary: The Marauders and Lily and her CRAZY friends go through the up's and down's of life... mostly up's, unless you're counting the war goin' on outside Hogwarts, but there'll be only a little of that... and there'll be a LOT of laughs, so, er, please read & review.
1. The Boring Part we Already Know

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing that you recognise...

**Chapter 1: The Boring Part that we already know.**

"Mudblood!"he screeched at her.

She couldn't believe it! Her best friend,Severus Snape, just called her a Mudblood-the most foulest theing you could call someone like her.

Lily Evans, a fifteen year old girl, had dark auburn hair and emerald green, almond shaped eyes. She was brought up by muggles and _was_ best friends with the only wizard living in her area. She got her Hogwarts letter when she was eleven and now goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily blinked."Fine, I won't bother in future. And i'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"_Apologise to Evans_." roared James bloody Potter, aka her least favourite person in the world.

He had naturally messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. He was tall, but not as tall as his best friend, Sirius Black, the pair of them were easily the most arrogant, obnoxious people at Hogwarts.

They belonged to a group called 'The Marauders' , which also included Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus had sandy hair and if you looked carefully you could see scars across his face. Not many people knew that he was a werewolf, the only people who _did_ know were the Marauders and Lily and her friends Ailish, Olga, and Rachelle(pronounced Rachel, for some unknown reason.)

Peter Pettigrew was the most insignificant of the lot, he had blonde hair and was short and tubby.

"I don't want you to make him apologise, your'e as bad as he is."

The look on James' face was priceless.

"_What?!_" he yelped "I'd NEVER call you a-a-you-know-what!"

He just didn't get it.

Lily went into a rant about what she hates about him, while James was staring at how her eyes glittered in the sunlight. He only came back to earth to hear her last four words:

"...You make me SICK!"

She turned on her heel and ran away. She heard Potter calling after her, but she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. Not that she cared...

_**Later on that night...**_

It was just before curfew and Sev-no, Snape was outside the portrait hole apologising to her?! She couldn't believe it!

"I'm sorry!"

"Save you breath." Lily was not going to give in, she swore it to herself. "I only came out here because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood. It just-"

"Slipped out?"She was having none of it. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny thats what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join Voldemort, can you?!"

She knew she struck a chord with that one. "I can't pretend anymore, you've chosen your way I've chosen mine."

"No-listen, I didn't mean-" he began to stutter. "-to call me Mudblood?"Lily interrupted. "But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

She knew he was about to say something, but she was on the verge of tears, again, and didn't want anyone seeing her.

She climbed through the portrait hole and immediately heard a scurry of footsteps. She just _knew _that Potter and the rest were listening.

She groaned and stomped up to her dorm. James called her softly, but by now the tears were overflowing.

She cried herself to sleep that night, after pputting up a silencing charm around her so the others could sleep.


	2. It gets better after this, I swear

**DISCLAIMER:**i own nothing...

**Chapter 2: It gets better after this, I swear.**

The next morning Lily woke up early. She had an awful nightmare last night.

_She was standing by the lake when James Potter and the rest of his gang strutted up to her._

_"Evans!"he yelled._

_He pointed his wand at her and she was lifted up into the air by her ankle. She felt all the blood in her body rush up to her head.  
She looked up at them, in shock, to see Potters face contort into the face of Severus Snape.  
Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew disappeared in puffs of dense, grey smoke._

_"I don't need help from _you_, you filthy little Mudblood." His eyes were glaring at her with such venom that she wondered how his eyes didn't disintegrate.  
He dropped her to the ground with a thump._

_She opened her eyes and the next thing she saw was a big black boot in her face.  
Lily cried out in pain. She held her face in the palms of her hands._

_"You see. Yours is the filthiest blood I've ever seen... And that's saying a lot." Sev-no Snape spat._

_Lily looked down and gasped; Mud covered her face and hands, it was spilling out of her nose and the cuts on her face. She screamed. He laughed...  
"AVADA K-"_

And that was when she woke up.  
She was hanging half off her bed and was tangled in her blankets.

She untangled herself and glanced at her clock. It was 6:30am.  
She stumbled into the bathroom for a shower. The smell of coconut shampoo filled her nose. Coconut was her favourite smell, it reminded her of summer.  
Lily relaxed as the water pounded on her skin.

She stepped out of the shower and put her uniform on and gathered her books.  
She hesitated opening the door.  
It was so embarrassing! How could she ever show her face again?!

Rounding up her Gryffindor courage, she opened the door with a deep breath, she checked her watch. It was 7:10. Her friends would be getting up soon.

She saw nobody on her way to the kitchens, thankfully.

"What can Dexter do for you, Miss Lily?" one of the house elves, Dexter, asked.

Lily and her friends came down to the kitchens quite often, courtesey of Rachelle and Olga.  
They knew almost all of the house elves that worked at Hogwarts.

"Hello, Dexter, could I have some toast and pumpkin juice, please?"said Lily.

The house elves bustled about to get her breakfast while Lily sat down. She ate her toast and chatted to the house elves happily.

Her first exam of the day was potions. 'Great' Lily thought 'Snape and the rest of the Slytherins _and_ the Marauders...just lovely!'  
She thanked the house elves and made her way to the dungeons. By now everyone would be in the Great Hall for breakfast.

**A/N: sooo, ummm, my friend helped me with ch 3 so there will be a change of the style of writing, basically it will be less serious.  
And i want to thank anyone who reviewed, favourited, or is following this story, umm, i wont say any names cos i just know ill foget someone, i always do that...**

**Coming up: Lilys friends are introduced, and maybe, just **_**maybe**_** i might write in some more *gasp* **_**words!**_** (Shocker, I know.)**


	3. Ailish, Olga, Rachelle, and RIOTS!

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual, i own nothing blah blah blah...

**Chapter 3: Ailish, Olga and Rachelle and RIOTS!**

Lily sat down and set up her potions equipment. She laid her head on her hands and closed her eyes. She saw the pleading look Snape was giving her, in her minds eye. She groaned and started banging her head on the table.

"You do realise you're hurting the table?" a familiar voice asked. Lily spun around to see her three best friends walking up to sit beside her, it was Olga who spoke.  
Olga was the tallest of the girls and had layered blonde hair with a black lowlight, sha had sand coloured skin and ice blue eyes.

"Yes, we're really concerned about _the table_, Olga." Ailish commented dryly.  
Ailish had pail skin, light brown curly hair and pail green eyes. She was tying with Lily in her grades.

"Ailish," Olga drawled."You're offending the table!"

Rachelle, who had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, said in a snobby accent "Now, now, children, let's not bicker." Then in her normal voice said "Seriously Lily, if you don't talk now you'll be talking later."

At that moment they heard voices and footsteps.

"We'll finish this later." Ailish said hurriedly.

"And if anyone so much as points at you..." Rachelle began, her and Olga gave each other an excited look, "We'll hex them senseless." They finished in unison.

Both of them had an equally terrifying grin plastered to their face that would make even Voldemorts blood run cold.

They were scary sometimes.

When Lily was about to protest (though she knew it would be no use) the doors to the classroom burst open.

Ailish, Olga and Rachelle sat around Lily and made their potions.

By the end of the exam, all of the Slytherins and one or two Gryffindors had been 'mysteriously' hexed, leaving a _very_ ticked off supervisor and a _very very_ satisfied Rachelle and Olga. :D (They didn't even get detention as nobody could prove they did it.)

In the following exams(Transfiguration and Herbology) nearly everyone was running to the Hospital Wing with things from boils to overgrown earhairs.

"You know some of those Slytherins weren't even talking about me." Lily reasoned with the two of them.  
"So? They're still in Slytherin, ALL SLYTHERINS MUST SUFFER!" Olga yelled.

"HEY, BITCH!" Bellatrix Black, who was passing at the time, roared and threw a good few hexes their way.  
They dodged them easily. Olga and Rachelle were laughing like the lunatics they were, while Black threw hex after hex.  
One of her hexes went straight passed Ailish's ear and hit Rodolphus Lestrange, who had just been hit with a stinging hex. He yelped in pain, and drew his wand and started throwing hexes at Ailish.  
She quickly pulled out her wand too, Lestrange gulped.  
It was a common known fact that Ailish was one of the best at dueling in the whole _school_, and if Ailish was angry...well everybody who she dueled was then so doped up on all sorts of potions that nobody remembered...

Lestrange knew he couldn't beat Ailish so he shot a hex at Rachelle, obviously he was too distracted to know what hex he was throwing or who he was throwing it at, because her hair grew down to her knees.  
"Thanks, Rudolf, I was trying to grow my it out!" Rachelle yelled, and then lunged at Lestrange for trying to hex her, forgetting her wand.

Opposed to Ailish, Rachelle made sure that, if you dared to pick a fight with her, you would remember every second of pain.

By that time, the whole hall was battling each other.

Lily was too busy trying to keep Bellatrix from blowing the whole school up that she wasn't able to try to stop the riot forming around her.

Olga was firing hexes at random people, laughing her head off.  
If you angered Olga on the other hand, she would just think up some sarcastic comeback and then jinx you in your sleep, then blame it on some randomer in a different House.


	4. Packing and Apologies

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing you recognise.

**Chapter 4: Packing and Apologies.**

"ABSALOUTLY OUTRAGOUS!"  
They were standing in Professor McGonagalls office. One of the Hufflepuff prefects ran to get the Head Boy and Girl, who ran to get one of the ghosts, who glided very quickly through walls to get Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"I EXPECTED IT FROM THE SLYTHERINS, BUT FROM _YOU_, STUDENTS FROM MY OWN HOUSE!" By now she was spitting on all four Gryffindors. She finally grew hoarse and started talking in her indoor voice.

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" McGonagall sighed.

"Sorry, miss."Lily and Ailish said in unison.

"Miss Diaferio? Miss Wrinn?" McGonagall asked.

"They deserved it." Rachelle and Olga said in unison.

Unlike most of the population of Hogwarts, Rachelle and Olga weren't afraid of Professor McGonagall. And it cost them many detentions and many house points.

The Professor gave an exhasperated sigh. "I suppose there is no point in giving you detention so close to the end of the year."

The girls looked at each other in disbelief.

"And we're so close to winning the House Cup this year..." She continued. The four of them put on their best innocent faces.

"Alright, you're free to go."

The four Gryffindors whooped with glee.

"And looks like we're in the lead for the House Cup." Professor McGonagall said, with a rare smile.

The girls cheered even louder, and the teacher was wrapped in four big hugs.

They ran out of the office cheering loudly, had they looked back they would have seen Professor McGonagall chuckling to herself muttering, "Those girls, always able to make me laugh."

They were now currently sitting outside by the lake studying, or in Rachelle and Olgas case trying to hide a magazine behind school books.

"Hey, Guys?" Lily asked suddenly. All three heads turned her way. Rachelle looked slightly annoyed.

"Lily, if I fail-" She looked at the cover of her book "-transfiguration, I'm blaming you." She said, closing her book, Lily swore she saw a flicker of Quidditch Through the Ages. Rachelle and Olga were on the team(both beaters; it let them hit dangerous objects at Slytherins)

"Rachelle, we already had transfiguration." Ailish said, condescendingly.

Rachelle, after looking for an excuse, took out her copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and said "Well then, if I fail Quidditch, I'm blaming you!"

Two pairs of eyes rolled at that; Olga thought it was completely normal.

"Anyway," Lily said pointedly, "My mum owled me and asked if you all wanteed to come over this summer?"

"Yeah, of coarse, I'll have to ask my parents." Ailish smiled.

"Yeah, same." Olga said.

"Actually my mum asked the same thing...Maybe we can go to your house one month and the other mine?" Rachelle asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Everyone agreed.

After the end of year feast, the girls went up to their dorm to finish packing.

As usual, they were all complaining about how much they _hate_ packing.

"For Merlins sake, where is my _teddy_?!" Ailish screeched.

"You have a teddy? How cute!" commented Olga, who was currently on the floor looking under her bed, trying not to laugh.

"UGHH!" Ailish yelled.

"Ailish, just use a summoning charm." Lily said exsasperated.

"Oh yeah... Accio Mr Snufflekins."

Ailish's teddy came flying out from under Rachelle's bed. Rachelle stopped moving and laughed nervously. Ailish walked dangerously slow towards Rachelle.

"Explain _why_ you have Mr Snufflekins." Ailish demanded scarily low.

"Ummm...I-I thought it would be funny to watch you freak out?" Rachelle tried. Ailish wasn't buying it.

"Ummm...LILY!"

Lily fell off her bed from being addressed so loudly. "What did I do?" she squeaked

"Why aren't you packing?" Rachelle changed the subject and it worked.  
Ailish and Olga turned her way.

"Oh," Lily seemed relieved, "I found out how to pack everything with a spell."

"_And you didn't tell us!_" Olga shrieked

"I thought it would be funny!" Lily said calmly. "_PACK_" She said waving her wand at her trunk.

All of her stuff flew into her trunk. Lily smiled happily. "The bloke who invented it wasn't very creative." she shrugged.

There was a chorus of "pack" all around the dorm. Everyone had to duck not to get hit by something.

Almost half of Ailish's stuff flew out from under Rachelle and Olgas beds. They both grinned. Ailich grumbled and sat on her bed with a copy of Witch Weekly magazine.

Rachelle and Olga also went to sleep, they knew Ailish wouldn't do something to them in their sleep; She was too smart.

Lily went down to the Common Room to get some bed-time reading done in peace. She went to sit down in her favourite spot by the fire but someone else was already sitting there Lily knew exactly who it was; nobody could mistake the messy black hair.

"Hey" Lily said quietly.

James' head snapped up "Hey."

Lily sat down on the floor beside him, all thoughts of reading forgotten.  
There was a long silence.  
Finally, James broke the silence.

"Evans, I'm really sorry for being an arrogant, spoiled, prat all these years. And I'm sorry for the incident by the lake the other day. And I was wondering if we could be friends next year, just friends, if that's want you want. I'll stop messing up my hair, playing with the snitch and I'll stop hexing people for the bloody hell of it. If that's what you want."

He said it in one big rush, and had to take a deep breath after it.

He seemed genuine. Lily could see it in his eyes.

"Apology accepted, and I appreciate it." Lily replied. "And, yeah, I'd like it if we could be friends. But only if you stop bullying people and hexing people for the hell of it." She said, smiling. Then she added, "One more thing..." She looked as though she were about to make him do something embarrassing.

James looked nervous, "What's that?"

"Call me Lily."

James laughed, "Yeah, call me James."

They smiled. "Well, I better get some sleep."James said.

"Yeah, me too." Lily said, getting off the floor and heading towards the dorm.

"Night, James."

"Night, Lily."

**A/N: Soo, my friend didn't help me with this part. **

**Some of the stuff I wrote in this chap and the last one was just off the top of my head so if it sounds wrong thats probably cos i did that.**

**Again, id like to thank anyone who reviewed, favourited or is now following this story.**


	5. Meetings and Holidays

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't know why I bother, you know by now.

**CHAPTER 5: Meetings and Holidays.**

In the morning the girls went down to breakfast and were planning what to do while at Lily's house in July. They had gotten permission to go with a lot of "PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSSSEE!" and "I'll buy you a chocolate frog?"

"So, I think we should get back at our _dear friend_ Snapeykins." Rachelle suggested.

"Yeah, I mean nobody's gotten him yet... not even the Marauders." Olga said.  
They both shared a look.

As much as Lily hated him for what he said, she wouldn't want to set Olga and Rachelle loose on him, nobody deserves that. Lily decided to change the subject in hopes of making them forget.

"Speaking of the Marauders..." She trailed off. The others were instantly alert.

"What did you do?" Ailish said dangerously, and it was even scarier 'cause she's normally the quiet one. (Well, compared to the others.)

Just then the Marauders trampaded in and sat opposite them.

Ailish, Olga and Rachelle stared at Lily fiercly. Lily flushed.

"So, I'm guessing by their looks that you didn't tell them about our conversation last night?" James asked. Before Lily could answer, Olga snapped "What conversation?"

"We-we sort of-kinda- actually y'know what, I still got a few things to pack." She lied, standing up only to be pulled back down.

_"What conversation?_" They demanded.

Luckily James, noticing her discomfort, saved her. "We only agreed to be friends next year."

A long silence followed.

Obviously, James told his friends because the three of them were wearing knowing smirks.

Finally, Rachelle, Olga and Ailish grinned.

"Welcome to the dark side..." Olga said. "...We have cookies!" Rachelle finished and bit into her chocolate chip cookie.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "_You're_ the dark side?"

Rachelle smirked. "You don't know a thing."

"Er, isn't Ol' Voldy the dark side?" Remus asked.

"Nope, he's the evil, crazy lunatic side." Ailish said.

The four Marauders had dumbfounded expressions on.

The girls laughed.

On the way back to London, Rachelle and Olga hadn't forgotten what they wanted to do to Snape, and they even had James and Sirius' help (albeit, not too much).

Which led to Snape raging into their compartment with shrunken robes, painful looking boils, long, _washed_, red and gold hair, too much make-up that won't come off until the person who put it on wants it off, and birds flying around his head.

As the train slowed to a stop, there was a shuffle to get out.  
The girls said goodbye to the Marauders and found Lilys mum who was taking them to their house for July.

"Hiya, !" Rachelle said.

"Hey, !" Olga said.

"Good afternoon, !" Ailish said.

"S'up Mum!" Lily said.

"Hello girls, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Julia?" said Julia, chuckling.

"Respect is a hard habit to break out of, Julia."Rachelle said smiling.

The five of them laughed.

The drive home they were all singing (yelling)Bob Marley songs, and had a good laugh.

**A/N: Righty-o... so um, pretty short chapter, sorry. Ive been pretty busy with school work, i hate being in second year(thats year 8 for anyone whos from, er, somewhere else...) moving on...  
I'll be moving to australia pretty soon so i wouldnt expect an update anytime soon...after the 16th november...  
reviews are greatly appreciated... thought you might like to know  
and thanks again to everyone who followed, reviewed, read or anything else you can do.  
btw the nxt chapters probably gonna make up for the shortness of this chap.**


	6. Meetings and Holidays II

**DISCLAIMER:** I NOW FINALLY OWN HARRY POTTER...just kidding...unfortunatly

**CHAPTER 6: Meetins and Holidays II**

**James' POV**

They said goodbye to the girls and watched as they greeted .

"So, Remus, you're gonna come over to my place, right?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna spend some time with my family first."he replied.

"Of coarse, Peter what 'bout you?"

"My parents want to bring me to Spain, so maybe when I get back."

"Awesome, you know, I heard there's these thestrals over in Lanzarote that eat you to shreds if you look at them."James said, knowing where he was going.

Peters eyes grew wide. James laughed.

"Sirius, when are you coming over?"he said, before Peter could register what happened.

Sirius grinned. "As soon as possible...you know my family." He grimaced.

"You can come over now if you want." James said, growing excited.

"Yeah, as long as it's ok with your Mom and Dad." Sirius said, just as excited as James.

"Oh please, they _adore_ you." James said.

"Shouldn't you write to your parents, Sirius?"Remus said, he found it unfathomable that a parent would hate their child.

"Meh, they won't care." Sirius said, non-chalantly.

"Anyway," Peter said, "There are my parents. I'll see you soon."he gathered up his stuff.

"See ya!" was the general reply.

Peter walked away.

"Yeah there are mine too." Remus said.

"Bye!"

Remus walked away.

"And then there was two." Sirius commented.

"There's Mom."James said.

Sure enough Agatha Potter wasstanding by the gate wavng to them. She was an elderly woman with grey hair and warm hazel eyes.

"Hello Mom!"

"Hey, Aunt Aggie!"

"Hello boys, Sirius are you coming over?"she asked.

"You bet your- I mean, yes ma'am!" was the chirpy reply.

"It's good to see you, dear." Agatha laughed, wrapping him in a hug.

James cleared his throat.

"It's good to see you too, darling." she said pointedly and hugged her son.

"Great to see you too, Mom."

BANG!

Apparently Peter had just walked into the wrong wall.

"Merlin, Pettigrew, can't you even get that right?!" some Slytherin called nastily.

Sirius, Remus, and James started throwing hexes, defending their stupidest friend. The Slytherins, of coarse, threw hexes back.

"They're such morons." Ailish said calmly, watch from the car **(A/N: Let's just pretend they can see, even though they're on the other side of the gate.)** "Such morons."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Olga teased.

Ailish stuck out her tongue.

Then suddenly Aurors arrived, ready to fight Death Eaters, but relaxed when they saw it was just a bunch of school boys dueling.

"Quit that." Mad-Eye Moody barked.

"Make me." said James.

"OK." Moody returned. He then transfigured James into a fluffy kitten.

"Awww." Sirius said. And then he kicked him. "I hate cats." he muttered.

"Now now, Alaster, there's no need to turn my son into a lovely little kitty cat." Agatha cooed.  
"And, Sirius, don't kick him...Moody!" she barked at the man in question.

"Right, right." Moody muttered, and he turned a very indignant James back into a person.

"Mom!"James pleaded.

"No, James, I will not let you hex him." Agatha said, reading his thoughts.

"Quit crying, you asked for it." Moody growled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Finally, Sirius couldn't hold it any longer, he burst out laughing, tears running down his cheeks.

Mad-Eye gracefully apparated away, holding out an imaginary skirt like a ballerina.

"No wonder he isn't married." Agatha said.

James kicked Sirius to get him to stop laughing.

"OWWW!"he yelled.

"That's what you get for kicking me!"

Sirius stuck out his tongue.

**A/N: Right so, another chapter up. That didnt take as long as I expected; it's midterm now so i have loads of free time.  
Again thanks to everybody.**


	7. Lily's House

**DISCLAIMER:** I Rule the World! Not Harry Potter!

**Chapter 7: Lily's House.**

It was half-way through their time at Lily's house, and they were incredibly bored of annoying Petunia, who after a while had taken refuge at her boyfriends, Vernon Dursley.

**(A/N: Lily knew they would be bored but being the stubborn person she is, she didn't want to make it seem as if she was avoiding Snape, and the rest came for support. Just to clear that up.)**

Ailish resorted to reading constantly (throwing in a comment in their conversations every now and then) which bored the others to insanity -not that they weren't already close.  
Rachelle, Lily and Olga amused themselves by eating chocolate they found.

"I'M BORED!" Rachelle shrieked, then added quietly "thought you might like to know."

"As a matter of fact," Ailish said, "I'm not that interested, Rachie"

Rachelle stuck out her tongue.

"What do you want to do today?" Olga asked, bored.

"Let's play...knick knacks!" Lily said dramatically.

Ailish, who was pureblood, didn't know what knick knacks was.

"What's that?" she asked, worriedly.

"It's where you knock on someones door, and run away as fast as you can." Lily explained.

"Cool," Ailish said, "I'm not doing it though...we could get in trouble."

Rachelle rolled her eyes. "Well then, you can stay here and read your muggle romance novels -yes, we know what you read- while _we _ go out and get _un_bored."

"Unbored isn't a word." Ailish said, trying to change the subject.

"How do _you_ know? Did you ever read a dictionary?" Olga said smugly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact- HEY!" Ailish yelled; Rachelle and Olga had pulled her up and was dragging her towards the door.

Lily laughed.

Ailish, just in time, snagged onto a book to keep her from getting bored, again.

"Let's do Snapey's door." Olga suggested.

"Oh no, why?" Ailish asked, she was feeling weirdly sorry for Snape.

"'Cos he's an idiot!" Rachelle said with finality.

"He's better at Potions than all of you." Ailish said, smirking. "But _I _am better than him, obviously."

"Shut up with your blabbing, you eejit." Olga said comfortably. "We're here."

"I refuse." Ailish said, "You lot are extremely mean to Sniv-Snape."

"Fine," Rachelle said, sniggering at Ailishs close mistake. "Stay here."

"I plan to."

That evening, Rachelle, Olga and Lily were in St Mungos from Mrs. Snapes curses (having not been able to run far enough fast enough).

Ailish smirked.

"Don't say it." Lily warned.

Ailish's smirk, if possible, grew bigger. "I told you so."

Three pillows flew her way.

"Morons!" Ailish laughed and ran straight into .

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Ailish dear." She said.

"Oh, I'm great, Eileen." Ailish said "They're not though."

"Great!" said. "See you soon then, dear."

When had left, Rachelle muttered "I hate her."

"Really? I rather like her." Ailish said, sickeningly cheerful.

The others scowled.

"Next you'll be telling us you're going out with Snivellus himself." Olga said.

Ailish promptly threw up in the nearest bin.

"That's what you get." Olga muttered.

"That is _so_ not funny, don't even joke about that." Ailish said.

"Whatever." Rachelle said

They all laughed, Ailish included.

**A/N: Dont know why i always say they laughed, its just their thing.  
In the next chapter, its gonna be james' holiday and at rachelles house.  
Theres gonna be a suprise for you at rachelles house, you might like it, you might not. Doesnt matter, Im gonna keep it that way anyways! :D  
Again thanks to readin and (puppy dog eyes here)**


	8. Holidays with James and Rachelle

**DISCLAIMER: **I might as well stop typing it, I dont own Harry Potter. So kindly don't sue me.

**Chapter 8: Holidays with James and Rachelle.**

After James got over his time sulking because of a _certain_ Auror and cats, himself and Sirius got into a little (A LOT) of trouble with the house elves, his parents, and the neighbours.

"I swear, on Snape's right arm, that I didn't put 'tongue twisting tangerines' in the fruit bowl."

" , I am terribly sorry for shaving your cats...IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH, MOM?!"

"Dippy, we told you twenty-four times already, _we didn't eat the chicken on the counter_."  
(They later found the chicken running around the back yard.)

At one point, Mr. Potter actually locked himself in the bathroom to get away from the neighbours complaints.

Admittedly, it wasn't as good as other years, but James was _trying_ to be good. He figured if he stopped being mean to people (Snivellus doesn't count as a person) and restricted his pranks, then Lily would _finally_ go out with him.

Right then, they were planning what they would do when Remus and Peter arrived.

"Let's go camping on a desert island!" James suggested.

"But, my hair goes fizzy in the heat."Sirius complained.

"Antartica!"James said.

"Are you kidding?!Our toes will die of frost bite!"

"We're wizards."James reminded him.

"_Underage _wizards. Unless you want to get expelled."

"Might as well."

Sirius sighed exasperately. He wished Mooney were here, then he wouldn't have to be the reasonable one.

"Hows about we go see Rachelle, Lily, Ailish and Olga?"

James' eyes went wild. "LILY!? WHERE?!"

And he was supposed to be acting as if he didn't care.

"What?" Sirius said.

"What? Oh, right. Er...what were you saying about Lily?" His eyes glazed over.

Honestly, he's hopeless.

"I wasn't saying anything about Lily." Sirius said.

Suddenly, James jumped up as if he had the greatest idea ever. "How about we go see Lily, Ailish, Olga and Rachelle?" he cried.

"I just said that." Sirius said superiorly.

"You did?"

"I did."

"Oh...anyways, I'd say they'd be going to Rachelle's house about when Mooney gets here."

"What to do in the meantime..."

***Rachelle's POV***

Kathy Diaferio, Rachelles Mum, brought the four girls to their home by floo, after tea and homemade scones with Julia, of coarse.

They lived in a large stone almost-castle in the middle of the woods. Whenever the girls went there, they loved it. They thought it was really creepy, in the castle **(A/N: Let's call it a castle.)** they felt as if there was something mysterious hidden within it.

Rachelle knew what they felt when they entered her home, she thought it was alright as long as they didn't figure out her secret. She knew how they would react; they'd be terrified, they'd never be able to look at her the same way again.

They did figure it out before though, every year. It was the same every year.

*Flashback**First Year*

_"Rachelle, we need to talk."_

_Olga, Ailish and Lily had walked into the common room. They had troubled expressions plastered on their faces. As though they were up all night and day._

_"Sure, what about?" Rachelle grew worried, but tried to keep her voice light._

_"Maybe we could go up to the dorm?" Lily suggested._

_They sat down on each of their respective beds._

_There was a long silence, until Olga broke it. "We know what you are."_

_Rachelles eyebrows shot up. "How did you find out?" she asked gravely._

_"You leave for a night every couple of weeks, last night you had blood on your robes, and you wear long sleeves and a hood every time we leave the Hogwarts grounds." Ailish said._

_Rachelle shot up with inhuman speed. She looked into their eyes and watched as they glazed over._

_"You will forget that you ever figured this out, you never saw the blood on my robes, I was sick in the hospital wing last night, and you will get me a double chocolate sundae."_

_She hated doing this to them, so she might as well make use of it._

* End of Flash back*

She _did_ enjoy that sundae, but that's not the point.

"I'll show you to our rooms." Rachelle grinned.

She showed them to their favourite part of the castle. It was in the East Wing, there was a short hallway with six doors; four bedrooms, a bathroom, and a closet.

"Pick a room, girls." she announced.

They took the essentials out of their trunks and chatted loudly for God knows how long. They were later interrupted by Rachelles brother, Ryan, when he knocked on the door and walked in looking uncomfortable.

"Mum says to wash your hands and come down for dinner." He had his mothers hair, brown and curly, and his fathers eyes, big and blue. Rachelle described him as typical big brother except way more annoying.

He got out of there as soon as possible.


	9. Dinner with the Diaferios

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing you recognise.

**Chapter 9: Dinner with the Diaferios**

Kathy had the house elves make a huge roast dinner for the seven of them.

The dining room was a long room with a large round table that the food was sitting on.

"This looks delicious, Kathy." Ailish complimented.

"Thank you, Ailish, darling." Kathy replied, she always said 'darling' after she said something.

"Tastes delicious too." Olga said.

"Absaloutely."Lily agreed.

"Thank you, darlings. The house elves will be most delighted to know."

They looked expectantly at Rachelle, who was at the time, stuffing her face.

("Very sophisticated." commented Ryan.)

"Great nosh." She looked at her brother so that food sprayed all over him.

"Ugh!" He cried.

"Your own fault."

"Don't fight!" Kevin Diaferio reasoned.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Stop arguing!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Shut up!"

"Was too!"

"ENOUGH!" Their mother finally cried.

They both hung their heads and started stuffing their faces a moment later.

Lily, Olga, and Ailish watched on in amusement. This happened all the time at school, although, luckily for Rachelle, Ryan was two years older than her so he wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts and would be starting Auror training soon.

"So, girls, are you excited for sixth year?" Kevin tried to make conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Can't wait." Ailish said.

"Sixth year was my favourite year." Ryan agreed, "It's right between the OWLs and the NEWTs, full of relaxation."

"Of coarse, there's _some_ work involved." Kathy said.

"Oh, but that's not important, Mum." Rachelle said.

"You still need to study though, Rachelle." Lily disagreed.

"And it'll be easier to get into the Restricted Section of the library." Ailish smiled.

"Rebel Ailish!" Olga laughed.

"You have more time to sneak into Hogsmeade." Ryan grinned.

"More time for Quidditch, _I _was going to say." Rachelle said.

"Hogsmeade."

"Quidditch!"

"Hogsmeade!"

"Oh no, not again!"

"Quidditch!"

"Hogsmeade!"

"Qui-" Rachelle started.

"LIBRARY!" Ailish cheered.

They all burst out laughing.

**Right so another chapter up. I'm actually supposed to be packing right now... Im gonna be in trouble!  
Thanks again to everyone!**


	10. Letters

**DISCLAIMER: **...you know...

**Chapter 10: Letters.**

**KEY: **_Slanted=James, _normal=Sirius, underlined=Remus, **bold=peter.**

Later on that evening, an owl was tapping on the window, it was James' owl.

"Wonder what he wants."Lily said.

"One way to find out." Rachelle stood up and opened the window. The bird flew in and landed on the bed.

The letter said...

_Hey everyone,_

HEY, GURLZZ!

_Sirius, shut up and go away._

NEVER! MWA HA HA HAAAA!

Sorry, he just ate _alot _of chocolate frogs.

**He scares me.**

_Typical, Wormtail._

The point is, d'you want to meet up somewhere? James is in love with you btw, L -

_Shut up, Sirius! Ignore him._

We're going to Diagon Alley the week before school starts, if you wanted to meet us there?

SAY YES, GURLLZZZZZ!

_Padfoot, shut up!_

NO I WON'T PRONGS!

_This is the worst letter I've ever written._

PRONGS LO-

_Bye,_

Remus, _James, _SiriusTHE AWESOMEST, and **Peter**

Ailish groaned, "Merlin, do we have to? They sounded completely bonkers!"

"Yes!" Rachelle said, "Lily has to see her boyfriend, don't you Lils?"

Lily turned scarlet. "He's not my boyfriend." she muttered.

"More like love of your life, eh?" Ailish asked.

"Well we all know yours- it's Library O' Book , isn't it?" Lily snapped.

"Yep!" Ailish smirked.

"Oh, so you're cheating on Remus then, Ailish?" Rachelle teased.

"I don't fancy Remus!" Ailish said sharply, "We all know who your crush is. Sirius."

"WHAT?! Me and Sirius are not together!" Rachelle defended.

"Are too." Ailish said, "And Remus is _not_ my crush...Snape is." She chortled at their faces. "Kidding! You should have seen your faces! Oh, I wish I had a camera!"

"Not funny!" They moaned.

Ailish grinned.

"Anyways, yes, we're going to Diagon Alley with them." Rachelle said, taking out a letter to reply.

*Sirius' POV*

"D'you think they'll agree?" James asked.

"I think so." Remus said.

Just then, James' owl flew threw the open window. He gave the letter to James.

"Read it out loud." Sirius insisted.

_"Dear James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius," _James was interrupted.

"She put me last." Sirius complained.

_"Yes Sirius, that's right, I put you last."_

Sirius pouted.

_"You really should lay off the chocolate frogs, they're very fattening and bad for your teeth. (Lily and Ailish forced me to right that...Olga and I think you can eat as much as you like!)  
Yeah, we'll meet you there. Olga threw all her quills at Ailish and Lily and they won't give them back, and I broke my wand again, so we have alot of stuff to get. (Word of the wise: DO NOT LET YOUR BROTHER SIT ON YOUR WAND!)  
Meet you about two weeks before school?  
Good Luck...You'll need it.  
See ya soon  
Rachelle, Olga, Lily, and Ailish._

_PS. James, if you don't want them to interrupt just threaten you'll take away their teddys...that's what I did."_

James finished the letter looking pointedly at Sirius.

"They did it as well." Sirius pointed out.

"Whatever." James replied.

"I'm beginning to think shopping with girls will be a bit scary." Remus said, he didn't like the way she wrote 'Good Luck...You'll need it'.

"I still think we shouldn't do it... it could be dangerous!" Peter whispered as though they would jump out from behind the curtains.

The others laughed, faces red from not being able to breathe.

"Oh, Wormtail." Sirius said, gasping for breath, "You do crack me up! After all, what can a bunch of girls do to two quidditch players, a werewolf, and, er...you?" he laughed.

They would soon find out.

*Olga's POV*

They were meeting the Marauders at the Leaky Cauldren, Olga had the idea that they should bring them shopping for school things, clothes, pets (she needed an owl), sweets, books, and anything else they could think of.

Just to annoy them. It was mean, but it would be hilarious!

It was really fun at the Diaferios, they went for walks in the forest, and played hide and go seek (immature, they knew, but it was fun.)

She felt as though there was more to that family than they let on to be, she knew Lily and Ailish felt the same thing.

It was creepy, but cool.

At that moment they were getting ready for lying in bed whispering to each other then falling asleep when they ran out of things to talk about.

" 'Affelle, fut dowm de deddy an' fep avay fwomp de fved!" Ailish yelled at Rachelle, her mouth full of toothpaste.

Rachelle laughed. "Aiwiff, fumpfin feemvs to be in yo' mouf!" she teased.

Ailish spat out the toothpaste and repeated, "I _said_, put down the _effing_ teddy and step away from the bed."

"Aww! You never let me have any fun!" Rachelle complained.

Olga grinned "Yeah, but you got her to swear! WHOOO!"

They high-fived.

"We are gonna _kill_ them tomorrow!" Lily smiled.

"Ooh! I never knew you had a bad side, Lily!" Olga laughed.

"Lily! I thought you were on my side!" Ailish joke-whined.

Rachelle laughed. "I can't wait for tomorrow." she sang.

"More like to see Sirius." Olga teased.

Rachelle had never blushed, and this time was no exception. Sometimes, Olga wondered if she _could_ blush. Either way, if she could blush she would be doing so now.

"Whatever!" Rachelle feebly defended.

"So you don't deny it!" Lily grinned.

"You're one to talk Lils, what about James?!" Rachelle said, still not denying it.

Lily turned the exact shade of her hair.

"Wait a minute!" Ailish yelled, "You guys _think_ I like Remus, Rachelle likes Sirius, " ("Shut up.") " and we all know that Lily and James are gonna end up together, " ("So you're a Seer now?!") " That only leaves Peter..."

They all slowly turned to look at Olga.

"ME?! Ugh! Merlin, no! No,no,no! Oh, you poor, misinformed things." Olga cried, shocked.

They all raised their eyebrows at her.

"You don't believe me! Anyways, I have my eye on someone else..." She knew she could distract them with that, and it worked.

"Holy mother of all chocolate frogs!WHO?!" Rachelle screamed.

"So you don't like Peter?" Ailish was disappointed at the loss of teasing material.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Lily was hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to change the subject, so it's not true." Olga smiled smugly.

"Oh." Ailish said.

"What were we talking about?" Lily asked.

"I dunno." Rachelle said.

They slept peacefully, after whispering into the dark to eachother for hours on end.

**A/N: another chapter up. This one took ages, mostly cos in our new house my whole family have to share the one computer: my computer! And their changing everything on it, so for a while i wasnt able to open some folders and then my brother hogs it and someone breaks the charger somehow. It's just irritating enough to actually rant about it on this thingy. **

**Again thanks to everyone. :D**


	11. Meeting the Marauders and Nine Lives

**DISCLAIMER: **i don't own this stuff.

**Chapter 11: Meeting the Marauders and Nine Lives.**

Olga, Lily, Rachelle and Ailish flooed to the Leaky Cauldren. They immediately saw the Marauders talking loudly at the bar and walked towards them.

None of the boys noticed them so they thought they'd give them a _little_ fright.

"Sirius..." Rachelle whispered hoarsly in his ear. Sirius' head snapped around at the sound of his name. Rachelle moved so that she was behind him again.

Olga turned to James, "James..." she whispered hoarsly. His head turned, she moved behind him.

Lily grinned, "Remus..." He turned, caught sight of Ailish, and grinned when she put her finger to her lip. He turned back.

"Did you hear something?" James asked Remus.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Remus said.

"Peter..." Ailish whispered.

"AAAAHHH!" peters scream was remarkably like a girls.

Finally, the four girls couldn't hold it any longer, they burst out laughing, tears running down their faces.

Slowly, Remus, Sirius and James started chuckling.

"Sorry." Lily cried to Peter through her laughter.

Peters face grew steadily redder.

When they all finally stopped laughing Peter gave Sirius a look that clearly said 'I told you so!'.

"So...How's it going?" Lily asked casually.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Jame said worriedly.

"Shall we get going, then?" Olga asked excitedly.

"Yeah..." Remus said reluctantly.

They had bought all their school stuff, Olga's quills and Rachelle's wand. They were in the middle of picking out Olga's owl and could tell that the four boys were already exhausted. Though they were hiding it well.

"I kinda like this one..." Olga had said this many times already, "But I think it's glaring at me." She whispered, every time it was something different.

"But this one looks like a nerd."

"But this one looks a bit retarded."

"But this one looks _racist_."

"But this one reminds me too much like Snape...or is it Malfoy, I can never tell the difference."

"Hey!"

"Whoops"

After an awkward encounter with Snape...or Malfoy...Olga was still deciding on an owl.

"Awww!" Ailish cooed, "Lookie here! He's so _cute_!" She was staring intently at a little fluffy tabby cat.

"That's great, Ailish." Olga said impatiently, "Except I sorta need to find an owl."

Ailish ignored her, still intent on the cat.

"Oh no! I don't have enough money him!" She sighed.

Something in Remus' stomach twinged, she looked so disappointed.

"Oh well." She frowned.

"Hmmm..." Olga said, "I think I'll go with the first one I saw."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peters jaws dropped open. She bought the owl, it had feathers the colour of icy snow, deep cold diamond blue eyes and sharp claws. She named him Ozzy.

"So, you went through the _whole_ shop, just to get the first thing you saw?!"

They were on their way to the icecream shop, and the girls were _so_ close to laughing out hysterically.

"Thing?! The first _thing_ I saw happens to have a name." Olga defended a very pissed off owl.

"We were still dragged around the whole shop." Remus said.

"Well, y'know, you should always go for your first instinct." Rachelle said.

"Oh good! We're here!" James sighed in relief.

Just as they were going through the door Rachelle squealed, "OH MY GOSH! LOOK!"

"What?"

"What is it?"

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter looked around worriedly, while Olga, Lily and Ailish saw immediately what she was looking at.

"Sale on in Nine Lives!" Olga squealed with her.

Nine Lives was their favourite shop. It was a small gothic place that sold muggle dresses as well as witches robes.

The people that worked their were practically family to them.

The girls sprinted across the street and into Nine Lives, followed grudgingly by the Marauders.

"BILLY! LOUISE!" They greeted.

"OLGA! RACHELLE! AILISH! LILY!" Billy and Louise laughed.

The girls hugged Billy and Louise in turn, chatting to them over the top of each other.

"Calm down, calm down!" Billy grinned.

"We've missed you too!" Louise laughed.

"Oh!" Lily remembered, "This is James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Guys, this is Billy and Louise."

They said hello and talked while the girls searched the shop.

"They drag you around every shop?" Billy asked them.

"Yeah, they did..." Remus said suspiciously.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"Do you know a boy named Daniel McClancy?" Louise asked in a low voice and leaned in.

Daniel McClancy was a tall boy with strawberry-blonde hair. He went out with Olga a few years ago. Now he flinches everytime the girls walk past and he won't tell anybody why they broke up or what happened.

"Yeah, vaguely." James answered.

"Do you know what happened?" Louise asked them.

"No." They were getting curious now...and kinda freaked out.

"Neither do we..." Billy said.

"They scare me more than Sirius when he's high on chocolate." Peter squeaked suddenly.

Sirius grinned and laughed evilly. That broke the tension.

They all leaned back and smiled.

"So, i'm guessing you're the infamous Marauders we've heard so much about?" Billy cleared his throat.

"They talked about us?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"More like complain." Billy said, "And James, by the way, I'm on your side. I reckon Lily really does like you...deep down."

James grinned. "Thanks. At least _someone_ agrees with me."

"Just don't tell her I said that. She'll blow my head off. Literally."

"Don't tell who what?" a voice behind them said.

They all turned to see Lily, Ailish, Olga and Rachelle standing behind them, arms full of clothes.

"Oh nothing." Louise muttered.

"I reckon they were talking about us." Rachelle said.

"No no. Not talking about _you_. Why would we think about talking about you? You're not _that_ special-I mean you _are_ special, but...uh-we weren't talking about you. You're all looking gorgeous today, you know that. Aren't they beautiful, guys?" Billy asked everyone frantically.

"Oh yeah."

"Absaloutely."

"Stunning."

"_Please don't hurt me._"

"I am so jealous!"

The four of them raised their eyebrows at their friends.

"They were _definately _talking about us."Olga agreed.

"What makes you think that? We were just complimenting you." James said convincingly.

The girls shrugged it off.

They payed for the clothes and were on their way to the icecream shop, again.

**A/N: Another chapter up! I honestly didn't think I'd get this many chapters done for a while. Unfortunately I'm going back to school soon so I'm gonna be piled up with homework and won't be able to put up many chapters. I'll try my best though.  
Thanks to everyone again.**


End file.
